Allons y
by IfyourHeartWearsThin
Summary: Something goes wrong with the regeneration and the doctor remains with his tenth face,   Series 5 with the tenth doctor   Im bad a summaries and this is also my first Fanfic
1. What!

**(A/N I know short chapter sorry, not sure how long these are supposed to go for... not yet any way, I put T just in case of later chapters Im also in need of a Beta so if you could help PM please,)**

The Doctor dragged himself through the snow feeling the pain in every inch of his body, Ood sigma sang with the rest of Ood through time and space calling to him helping him feel strong enough to reach the TARDIS. Finally with what felt like hours he reached the TARDIS unlocking the doors and pulling himself in, as he climbed in side he pulled off is coat and threw it on the coral shaped pillar making his way to the console. Pressing buttons and flipping levers the TARDIS began to whirl and the centre began moving in time with the engines, he circled round towards the doors standing just before the walk way and spoke what he thought were his last words from his 10th regeneration "I don't want to go" he began to glow orange pain enveloped his whole body he felt every cell mending themselves but not changing though he didn't notice all he felt was the pain of the radiation pulling his body apart, he began to scream as the energy glowed brighter and brighter the suddenly stopped, pulling his arms in holdings body as the pain began to die away, when the pain was finally gone seconds later he burst up an looked at his hands and spoke just one word confused " What?"

"what?" the doctor said realizing once again his body hadn't changed one bit, he was still the 10th, before he could react any more the TARDIS jolted forward throwing him into the console "allons-y" he yelled feeling excited that his words had not changed but he couldn't think of that now he was jolted again, he pulled himself around to reach the screen his eyes widened as he saw that he was crashing and there was little he could do, half the TARDIS was sprawled across the floor his TARDIS destroyed by the regeneration "aww I'll have to get a new one" he said as he pulled himself to try and stop him crashing, the TARDIS ripped him from the console and he rolled down towards the doors which had been blown open in one of the jolts, he flew out the doors grabbing on the edge and holding on for dear life, he began pulling himself up pulling out his sonic and pressing the button a lever was pulled down and the doctor pulled out once again narrowly missing the tip of big ben between his legs. Clear of any other London land marks he pulled himself up fully pushing the doors shut and feeling relived that he hadn't be throw from the TARDIS, seconds later he was thrown forward.

**(a/n should be updated soon, i have the time so i just need to focus and write the next could chapters )**


	2. A Blue box

**(A/N Sorry about another short chapter, I have had a family thing. My brother came home from the UK for the first time in 5 years and I haven't seen him in 7 so it was a big deal, that and my sister created some drama which ruined my week)**

On the side of her bed a little Scottish girl with red hair and freckles begins to pray,  
>"Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls, and the pencils, and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but... honest, it is an emergency, There's... a crack in my wall." the little girl turns to her was where a large crack stretches across her was she turns back and continues to pray "Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because... at night there's voices. So please, please could you send someone to fix it. Or a policeman. Or...<br>The little girl hears a loud noise from her backyard interrupting her pryer "back in a moment" she whispers She runs to her window and pulls back the curtains she stares out into her yard spying a big blue box smoking where her garden shed once stood, she stands back "thank you Santa" she whispers. She grabs a flash light from the draw checks if it's working and head to the door, on her way on she grabs a red Coat and a pair of wellies turns the touch on and runs out her back door to the odd blue box sitting in her back yard. The little girl walks toward the smoking box with slight caution standing on her tippy toes to try and get a better look, suddenly doors open from the top and a grappling hook flies out across the yard hitting an old heavy lawn mower the rope attached tightens and something slowly climbs it's way to the top. The girl edges closer inspecting the odd box and the rope now moving from is opening suddenly a hand appears, then another, then a man with wet hair sticks his head out the box and asks himself not noticing the girl "where am I" he looks around suddenly startled by the girl holding a flash light " oh sorry, I..er need to park her for a while," he tells her as he is trying to get out of the box, he gets about half way and says "naww the library is all flooded, I liked the library although the remodel"  
>"who are you" asks the little girl looking at the strange man, "I don't know something is wroooooo" The Doctor cringed and fell off the side of the box "are you ok" asked the little Scottish girl "ahh, not sure... " The doctor questioning why his regeneration had not changed his appearance or personality<br>"are you here about the crack in my wall?" the girl asked shunning the torch light in the doctors face, "crack?, what crack" the doctor answered jumping to his feet dusting himself off,  
>" naww my suit, loved this suit..." the doctor complained looking quickly towards the TARDIS<br>"ahh, my coat" he sighed putting his hand on the back of his head, "Janis Joplin gave that coat" he claimed, turning back towards the little girl whom had a puzzled look upon her face, "right the crack, let's have a look shall we allons-y" he said putting his hand in his breast pocket and pulling out a pair of Glasses and putting them on, and herding the girl towards the house babbling about whether or not she had any bananas in the house, "what's your name?" the doctor asked remembering he was being a bit rude not asking,  
>"Amelia Pond, are you policeman," Amelia asked getting ushered into the house,<br>"ahh no, I'm a doctor" he replied looking at the walls of the house as they entered  
>"a doctor.. What kind of doctor?" she asked the doctor looked at Amelia thought for a moment and the replied "of Everything" then gave a toothy grin.<br>"So this crack" he turned on the spot walking down the hall and in the kitchen  
>"in my bed room" she said as she watched the doctor grinning and swanning about her kitchen about loving kitchens, he then spun around "show me".<p>

**(A/N Still need a Beta)**


End file.
